Kale Allerion
Kale started as a slave at the beginning of ''Dragonspell'', but she was given a destiny. She was to go to The Hall and become a servant to the people of Amara in the service of Paladin. However, a group of grawlings cut that adventure short. She gets rescued by Dar and Leetu Bends and told that going to the Hall must wait, because Paladin wants her to look for a special dragon egg in the hands of Risto, an evil wizard. She meets Granny Noon, who gives her a moonbeam cape, new clothes, and a last name. Shortly after, she leaves Granny Noon, mordakleeps attack and take Leetu Bends. She then finds Celisse, a major dragon who is injured. The dragon, in a fit of rage, put's Kale in danger for revenge, but the two become fast friends. Then Kale, Dar, Leetu Bends, Lee Ark, Shimeran, Seezle, and Brunstetter set out to find Wizard Fenworth, who lives in Bedderman's Bog, also known as the Bogs. Once found, the wizard and his librarian, Librettowit, join the group and take the egg away. Once the egg is safely with Fenworth, Kale finally makes her way to the Hall and becomes Leecent Kale. A year later, in Dragonquest, Kale runs into Toopka, a street urchin, who becomes her ward. Before she can leave the Hall, she gets poisoned by a Creemoor Spider and must be cured. Kale then becomes an apprentice wizard to Fenworth, along side the meech dragon, Regidor, whom she had accidentally quickened. Kale is unhappy that Bardon, whom everyone called "The Snitch" at the Hall, is to accompany her to the Bogs as he didn't qualify to be a knight, making her sympathetic towards him. Quite suddenly, many of their former party is asked to go on a quest to find a second meech dragon, Gilda, who had been quickened by Risto and is doing evil. Along the way, she finds one mother, who is actually Burner Stox in disguise, and another mother, Lyll Allerion, who is her true mother and mountain wizard. She also meets Taylaminkadot, a tumanhofer maid who wished to escape employment under Burner Stox, and Wizard Cam, lake wizard and cousin to Fenworth. Throughout the book, Kale and Bardon find a strange connection with each other as Bardon gains mindspeaking abilities when he is near Kale and they can choreograph a fight together without thinking about it. They become good friends, even as they go their separate ways. She is fifteen at this time. In Dragonknight, three years later, she is still in the Bogs with Fenworth. She has learned how to change her clothes and fight with an invisible sword, just like her mother. Kale joins Bardon's quest to save many of Paladin's knights from Risto's castle in the Northern Reach. She, Regidor, Bardon, and Bromptotterpindosset get trapped in an illusion, which she figures out. Later, she finds she is very much in love with Bardon and they share a tender kiss, even if it is in front of her enchanted father, Sir Kemry, and eleven other knights. She later went looking for Ahnek and Sittiponder in the castle dungeon only to get trapped by Pretender, but was saved by Bardon and the newly awakened knights. Unfortunately, Fenworth falls asleep at one point and turned into a tree... permanently. Upon Fenworth's passing, Kale becomes the new Bog Wizard. Three years later, in Dragonfire, Kale and Bardon are married. She travels with her father on their first mission together, much to her dismay, and learns about the man she never knew. She wanted to be with her husband where she thought she would do so good because she and Bardon are a near unbeatable team, but her place was to find dragons and their eggs so that she and her father can build a formidable army to go against Burner Stox and Crim Cropper. While she is with Kemry, Bardon gets hit with the stakes, a childhood disease, that has left him stiff, and he was later captured by Crim Cropper as revenge for the death of his wife. Kale and Kemry destroy Burner Stox and convince the dragons to fight with Paladin, exhausting Kale's talent doing so. Kale was attacked by one of Crim Cropper's manufactured beasts and was left scared. Pretender gave Kale an orb that stopped the pain but the scars stood out. However, when she took the orb and smashed it to save Paladin's army, she used the orb as Wulder wanted. Because of this, her talent returned and her scars healed, leaving her as her loved ones saw her, beautiful. In Dragonlight, five years of peace have settled over Amara. Kale is pregnant with her first child, though she doesn't realize it, but her beloved husband does, as does all her friends and family. Bardon takes her out of the Bogs so that she can do something different from her daily routine, and to allow her body a chance to undergo the changes needed for her unborn baby. She is attacked by hordes of little black dragons that try to stop her from going to the Northern Reach with Gilda and Regidor. The farther north she goes, the more her light and the light of the Kimens disappears because they get closer to the meech colony of Bility and Mot Angra, who's evil energy snuffed out the light and happiness. There is one dragon that rejects Kale after it hatches named Fly because she bonded with Kale and Bardon's unborn child, Penn. Kale is a light wizard. Known Dragons Under Kale's Care While there are hundreds of dragons under Kale's care, this list is only the ones that we meet by name. *NOTE: They appear in the order in which they were revealed in the books. If they don't have a link to them, they have their race indicated.* * Gymn * Celisse * Metta * Dibl * Ardeo † * Pat * Filia * Gally- Minor Dragon * Mince- Minor Dragon * Artross * Crain * Crispin * Tieto * Pinto- Minor Dragon * Fernan- Minor Dragon * Jodi- Minor Dragon Category:Characters